The Ultra Wide-Band (UWB) technique, wherein the signal is defined as having greater than 25% relative bandwidth as determined by: BW/fc, has been the subject of intense research efforts during the last several years because it presents a large bandwidth at short distance communication, which is desirable for many indoor wireless systems. See W. Stutzman and G. Thield, “Antenna theory and design,” 2nd ed., John Wiley & Sons. New York, 1998. In order to implement a UWB technique, it is necessary to develop a relatively dispersionless antenna which maintains a good phase and amplitude linearity over a wide bandwidth transmitting and receiving ultra short pulses (USP). Among all the wide-band antennas, the log-periodic dipole array (LPDA) could provide the widest bandwidth. It is known that on the log-periodic antennas, each specific frequency has an active region which has a strong current excitation. As the frequency changes, such current excitation remains the same, but it moves locally toward the direction of the active region. Such a radiation mechanism would introduce a large time delay between the frequency constituent of the temporal pulse thus resulting in a severe dispersion to the short-pulsed UWB signal.